


a prerequisite to kokichi ouma’s harem

by jjjjxce



Series: the homies are kissing, and some side dishes as well [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Amami Rantaro, Crying, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Iruma Miu, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Oma Kokichi-centric, Polyamory, Sad Oma Kokichi, Sad Saihara Shuichi, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Supportive Akamatsu Kaede, Tired Saihara Shuichi, Trans Akamatsu Kaede, Trans Amami Rantaro, Trans Oma Kokichi, Trans Saihara Shuichi, again not mentioned, not mentioned, not talked about but y’know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjjxce/pseuds/jjjjxce
Summary: this is badly written but meh
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro/Iruma Miu/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Iruma Miu/Oma Kokichi, Iruma Miu/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: the homies are kissing, and some side dishes as well [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024279
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	a prerequisite to kokichi ouma’s harem

**Author's Note:**

> self harm tw

kokichi ouma didn’t cry. he didn’t cry, he didn’t feel depressed, and he certainly didn’t hurt himself when he felt “down”. yet here he was, on the floor of his dorm, his hips and ribs cut and bloody, with tears streaming down his face as he silently sobbed. music covered any sounds he made, a precaution he had learned to take since the last time this had happened.

just today, shuichi and kaede had announced their relationship. now, that shouldn’t have hurt as much as it did. he had two other crushes too, it wasn’t like his heart  belonged  to shuichi, or kaede. and yet, it still broke his heart into small pieces, watching them smile softly at each other, and sit hand in hand a lunch.

it was even worse then, actually, because at lunch, they actually talked to him. kokichi didn’t want that. how could he keep himself together, watching them giggle together and feed each other and act all  sappy . hearing kaede’s sweet voice scold shuichi for stealing her food, or having to see shuichi give kaede a gentle kiss on her cheek hurt him way more than it should’ve. this all hurt way more than it should’ve.

and then! of course, it got worse. later on, in an odd groupchat that kaede decided to make for “important announcements”, the partners announced so gracefully that not only were  they  dating, but on top of that, rantaro had joined their relationship. miu had said a rude comment before leaving the chat, and kokichi followed suit. and now, here he was, bleeding all over his floor.

he didn’t want to clean up, honestly. he wanted to hurt more, to dig a little deeper into his skin. maybe if he tried hard enough, he could preform his own top surgery! how fun.

he felt a little delirious by now. it had been a good 20 minutes since he had started cutting, and he was just now taking a break from destroying his body. it was funny, in a way, how four people could cause this much pain without even knowing it.

the song he was listening to ended, and the next song to come up made his stomach twist violently. he wanted to throw up, hearing the familiar melody. it was a song shuichi had showed him, actually. on one of his bad nights, when kokichi had ran to his dorm to make sure the other boy didn’t do anything irrational, that he played the song for him. 

distantly kokichi noticed that someone was calling him. he didn’t have the energy to pick up, so he let it go to voicemail. he was so tired. 

someone began to knock on his door, quietly at first, and then much louder, before the door finally just opened. someone must’ve picked his lock, which almost surprised kokichi more than his unexpected visitors.

“oh my god, kichi? kichi can you hear me? holy shit oh fuck-“ the person began talking. miu? it had to be miu, the hair and body language gave it away almost as much as the foul curses thrown into their worried rambling.

“m-miu?” kokichi could barely speak, his voice coming out rough and quiet. miu turned quickly, and kneeled down, grabbing onto his chin. she stared into his eyes, before she grabbed onto his small frame and lifted him from the ground.

“you have no fucking medical supplies, shrimp dick. we have to go to the communal bathrooms.” kokichi almost told her to stop, but she shushed him.

“i’ll make sure nobody sees you without your binder. don’t worry.” miu was being so... kind? it was nice, in a way. kokichi felt loved, and maybe if he hadn’t been bleeding out slowly, he would’ve felt all warm inside. now he just felt cold.

the walk to the bathroom felt like it took ages. maybe it was because miu was slow, but it was more likely that kokichi’s general sense of time was warped at the moment. when they arrived, miu set him on the counter, and began to rummage around in the cupboards beside the mirrors. kokichi didn’t both looking back at himself. he knew he looked awful.

he zoned out for a bit, miu working on cleaning and bandaging his wounds. he was snapped out of it when a few loud voices sounded from down the hall. they were way too close.

miu swore, panic crossing her face. the bathroom didn’t have a door, it didn’t  need one,  at least not before this. kokichi looked to his friend, eyes wide, but she only stared back. really, there wasn’t much they could do. it would be obvious if they hid, due to the medical supplies on the sink and the copious amounts of blood flowing down the drain. really, all they could do was hope the people didn’t walk in.

of course, miu and Kokichi, even combined, had some shitty ass luck. the people, who turned out to be none other than the new poly couple, walked into the bathroom. the reactions kokichi received were... not the best. shuichi gasped, freezing in the doorway. he looked like he was about to spiral, and his legs were shaking intensely. kaede screamed, fear intense in her expression. she, unlike shuichi, didn’t freeze, and instead ran over to the two friends, fussing over kokichi and his wounds. rantaro stared at miu, before he gently hugged shuichi and began to ask the blonde questions.

miu couldn’t say much. she didn’t  know  anything. she just knew that kokichi was hurt and needed help. rantaro frowned, and miu almost started sobbing. it was all so stressful, seeing her crush bleeding out, only to have him get bombarded by her  other  crushes, all the while watching him gradually grow even more panicked.

“kokichi why... why did you do this? why didn’t you talk to us?” shuichi’s voice was strained, and he had tears streaming down his face. kokichi did too.

“you wanna know why? y-you really wanna know why? because i love you all. because i fucking l-love you all and you went ahead and got together and fell in love without me and left us behin-hind. you broke my hea-rt, and miu was all i had left, but she’s hurting too and i can’t anymore! it hu-urts so b-bad,” kokichi vented as he sobbed. the looks he received afterwards made him cry harder.

then, he was being embraced. he was being embraced tightly by miu and kaede, and behind them, rantaro and shuichi were joining in too. he blinked, before he let himself fully break down. he didn’t hold back. he sobbed, loud and free, feelings in the open and heart bared to the only people that mattered.

“we love you, kichi. we love you so much, and miu too. we’re sorry we didn’t ask you sooner, we’re sorry we didn’t pursue you harder,” kaede cried, her face buried in kokichi’s shoulder. her statement was followed by rantaro, and miu, and lastly shuichi.

kokichi could hardly believe it. he nodded dumbly following the confessions, blushing harshly. miu giggled. 

“we have to patch you up, kichi. but hey, let’s... let’s talk about this once we’re done, okay? let’s figure this out.” rantaro was firm in his statement, and so they began to clean up kokichi once more.

if they ended up in kaede’s room, curled up together in bed, nobody bothered to mention it. and when the new relationship was announced the next morning, kokichi felt warmth,  happiness , all throughout his body.


End file.
